


His Last Breath

by OneDarkWish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Death, M/M, Titans, after smut i guess, ereri, i see levi as a bottom so yeh, levi ackerman dies, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They promised each other they'd make it out a live together<br/>That one day they'd have a family<br/>So why does fate have to be so cruel as to pull them apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Breath

Levi hid his face in Eren's bare chest, breathing slight fast as he tried to catch his own breath, he was currently straddling the taller Male and has just finished... playing around I guess you could say. One of Eren's hands were tracing circles in his lower back and the other was running fingers through Levi's hair. Levi hummed and drew patterns on tanned skin and blinked up confused when he heard Eren chuckle, he raised an eyebrow.

"What're you laughing at brat?" Eren just grinned in response and leans down to peck the ravens lips.

"That's not what you were calling me before" Levi's un-amused expression didn't change though a small tint of red covered his cheeks.

"Tch, shut up" Eren just hummed and held Levi closer protectively. Burying his face in Dark locks, he smiled as the familiar smell traveled through his nose. The sweet smell of vanilla and Tea leaves. It was an odd smell and when first finding out what Levi smelled of he was pleasantly surprised. Eren was sure his corporal would smell like cleaning products but Eren couldn't detect any smell of it, not even a faint whiff.

"Promise me that you wont die tomorrow" Levi blink, surprise written all over his face and hands found there way to has face, holding his head in place. Would he be able to survive tomorrows expedition? Levi shook his head of that ridiculous thought out of his head. He wouldn't die until the war was over, and when it was he'd travel the outer world beyond the walls.

"I promise, as long as you don't go dying on me either" Eren gave a hum and nod to that.

"I promise I wont go dying, well not anytime soon" Levi punched Eren's arm and huffed at the brats way of joking, said male only laughed and weaved his hands around Levi's waist.

"I love you"

"I know" it hurt the first few times Levi hadn't said 'I Love You' back to him but he understood that it was hard for Levi, after losing everyone close to him, he didnt wanna lose his brat. He knew one day Levi would say it and he'd be waiting. But before then.... Eren grinned and allowed his hands to wander down to Levi's rear

"ready for another round~?" Eren was only responded with a huff as he flipped them over.

"Just make sure my hips are still intact tomorrow, cause if not ill do the exact same to you"

 

* * *

Orders were being shot from all directions as the horses scattered in panic with their riders clutching tightly to them. Some horses and their riders were too slow to react and were either swatted to the side or bitten into pieces. Cries of agony pierced the air as soldiers flew off their horses to save their fellow team mates, not caring if they were too late.

Then with a flash of lightning another titan appeared out of the blue. Tanned skin stretched over its muscular body as it positioned itself into a fighting stance, Its jaws could be seen as though the skin of its cheeks had grown around its teeth, Its dark hair reaching its shoulders and eyes glowed emerald as it let out an ear piercing roar. A short figure appeared on its shoulder appeared on the titans shoulder and screamed orders at it, before shooting his wires free and flying straight for an abnormal without hesitation.

The humans name was Levi Ackerman, His title taken as Humanity's Strongest. And titan boy? That was no other then Eren Yaeger, Also known as Humanity's Last Hope or even The Boyfriend of Levi Ackerman. Yes, he was he dude that finally won over his corporal! Ah, it felt good to call Levi his.

A shout brought Eren out of his thoughts and he shook his head.... well his titan form did. Searching around to see who had raised their voice, he saw Levi glaring at him as he perched himself on a dead titans body.

"Get Moving Yaeger!" Levi barked and jumped off the titan as he shot himself to another mindless creature, so fast that all you could see was a blur flash through the air before it was gone and another titan dropped dead. That seemed to remind Eren they were in battle and started ripping titans to shreds. 'Kill.....Kill....Must kill them all...' was all that ran through Eren's mind as he destroyed any titan he crossed paths with.

He didnt pay attention to the screams of soldiers around him as they begged for help. No, all he thought was he had to kill the titans. He didnt hear Mikasa screaming at to calm down, he blocked Armin's voice out as it pleaded him to stop, All he could hear, smell, taste and feel were titans, he had to destroy them. He punched straight through a titans throat as it was going to throw someone down their throat, and from the sounds of their maniacal laughter as they thank him, he'd say it was Hanji.

Going back to the task at hand, he continues at the job at hand until there are very few titans a live. He growled as he took a step towards another clueless titan but a blood curling scream ran through the air and everything seemed to freeze for Eren. 'that scream.... sounds oddly familiar...'. Everything in his mind was telling him not to turn around, that he wouldn't like what he saw when he did. But he ignored the feeling and turned, everything in Eren turned cold. 

In the grip of an abnormal titan was his beloved Levi. Tears of pain leaked from his eyes and he screamed bloody murder. There eyes met and Levi calmed down slightly, giving in to what was going to happen to him. But eren couldn't just stand there and watch the love of his life die in the arms of another.

In a blink of an eye, the rogue titans fist had connect with the creatures head that dear harm his boyfriend. He grabbed Levi from the abnormal and repeatedly smashed his foot against the creatures head and neck.

__

* * *

 

Eren cried as he held his Dying love in his arms, he knew Levi couldn't be saved so he ran away from everything as fast as he could in his titan form. He couldn't handle telling Hanji and Erwin that he couldn't protect Levi. He couldn't face Mikasa's disappointed reaction as she lost probably her last living relative, even though she seemed to hate the midget, she deeply respected him and trusted him with her beloved step brother. He couldn't be able to tell Armin that he didnt have the dream to see the ocean anymore, well any dream for that matter.

Without Levi, nothing seemed accomplish-able and meaningful, it just seemed.... dull. Eren pressed his hand against Levi's chest to feel his lovers heart beat.

Cold fingers wiped his tears as Levi let out a shaky breath, his skin has gone paler then usual and blood drenched his clothes.

"d-don't worry about m-me... i-its too late... but p-promise me one t-thing.... look after e-everyone f-for me... please"

Eren sobbed and frantically shook his head, muttering 'i will' over and over again until a pair of cold lips slowly pressed against his. He closed his eyes and kissed but without hesitation, no lust was put into the kiss, only love.

"I-I love you Levi... I always will" Eren cried as he held Levi closer, the ravens breathing was slowing down and his heart rate under the younger males hand was slowly starting to decrease. 

"I love you too Eren..." And With that, it twas  _His Last Breath_


End file.
